Harbor Institute
by DollyParadise
Summary: nn, no se si este sea un crossover, mejor ustedes cataloguenlo, Ryoma le dice NO a sakuno, es que ella es muy poca cosa, o.o, pero, cuando regresa........ RYOSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
HARBOR**

Cap:1 Cambio Repentino

Una triste confesión, una horrenda respuesta, un hilo de lagrimas y una blanca mejilla, Eso fue lo que paso el día en el que la joven Ryuzaki confeso sus sentimientos a Ryoma Echizen, un mes había pasado, la vida seguía para la joven, la constante monotonía no era algo nuevo para ella, tal vez ya se había acostumbrado, tal vez solo se había resignado o tal vez ya nada tenia sentido sin la ilusión de que algún día su amado príncipe la tomaría en cuenta, el había comenzado a salir con alguien, la joven más popular del lugar, alta, delgada, largo cabello, curvas bien formadas y un gran ego, seria ese el tipo de chicas que llamaban la atención del chico, las palabras de su rechazo se hacían presentes, definitivamente no le daría el gusto de verla así, débil, tan poca cosa, debería llamar su atención, sea como sea, ella iba a conseguirlo como fuera.

La noticia del viaje de la nieta de la entrenadora no inspiro interés en nadie por parte del dichoso equipo de tenis, horio, tomoka y su abuela, al parecer eran solo ellos los preocupados por su partida, tal parece que pensaban que con un viaje ella se rompería, que mas daba, ella cambiaria fuera como fuera y todos si excepción alguna, todos la tomarían en cuentaDos años habían pasado, el regreso de la frágil figura estaba próximo, nadie sabia el motivo de su repentino retorno al igual que cuando se marcho, todo era una sorpresa repentina, por lo menos para su abuela y sus dos amigos  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto, una aerolínea (uuU) acababa de descender, una joven hacia su aparición, delgada, firme, y muy muy bonita, su apariencia era frágil pero...eso solo era su apariencia, quien es, pues nada mas y nada menos que sakuno ryuzaki, feliz estudiante de una institución llamada HARBOR, venia junto al equipo de tennis, todo parecía indicar que seria para los intercolegiales, ¿Quieren saber quienes integraban al equipo?  
Shaoran li: de 15 años (es necesario decirles de q serie es?)  
Eriol Hiragizawa: 15 años (sakura card captor, igual que shaoran lí)  
Yuki Sohma: 17 años (no se como se escribe, pero es el de fruit básquet)  
Killua: 16 años(el de hunter X hunter)  
Setsu: 16 años (el de mirmo zibang)  
Kiba: 18 años (Wolf rain)  
Takeru takaishi (TK): 16 años (tk de digimon nn)  
Kouga: 18 años (el de inuyasha  
y por ultimo su entrenador, Arucard de 22 años (el de hellsing)  
y sakuno, que en este caso vendría haciéndole de Sadaharu, si, ella se encargaba de su rendimiento, pero...quieren saber por que?  
Una historia poco usual escrita por una chica nada común y su no muy corriente imaginación  
Espero que les haya gustado el intro y pendón si la hice rápido, pero saben, he hecho 22 Fiction de PoT y créanme ninguno esta terminado T-T, para ls que me conocen y conocen mis historias, quiero que me avisen que tal van y que tal va esta para asi publicar más, es que miren, por acá todas me presionan con que continué una diferente pero cuando las publico, nadie ejerce presión y eso me facilita su continuación, con todo me avisan si nn, cuídense


	2. Chapter 2

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
HARBOR**

Antes de comenzar la continuación de este fic quisiera decirles que hasta yo me confundí cuando lo leí, y eso que yo lo escribí T-T asi que les voy a tratar de explicar lo que quise tratar de explicar en el mini-mini-mini capitulo de la otra vez  
Ryoma es el mejor jugador de tennis (eso no era necesario de decir uuU) y Sakuno la verdad es que no es nada por eso cuando Ryoma la rechaza ella se mete en la cabeza que es por su inferioridad y decide mejorar para que cuando regrese Ryoma vea que incluso alguien como ella puede ser algo como lo que se supone es ahora (seee ¬¬ volví a confundir las cosas, nnU es que no se como explicarme), en su viaje ella ingresa a un instituto llamado HARBOR (una blusa mía dice eso y como no se me ocurría nada le puse así) en la que prospera hábilmente como estudiante pero sus planes no solo eran mejorar intelectualmente sino también mejorar en el tennis, para esto pide ayuda y ya se han de imaginar quienes le ayudan no, bueno, el punto es que todo el equipo de tennis de Harbor siente agrado por sakuno y hacen que mejore considerablemente a tal punto de llegar a ser nombrada EL ANGEL DE TENNIS, por que resulta que su técnica es la misma que el capitán de Harbor solo que con un estilo diferente(sasuke de naruto, luego les explico por que no aparece en el otro cap) el capitán es conocido como el DEMONIO, ya que su técnica es peligrosa y ofensiva, mientras que la de sakuno es un estilo más libre y artístico a tal punto que en sus saques sus brazos hacen un movimiento y en plena rapidez se figuran unas alas, por so la llaman el ángel . see, se nota que esto es un fiction y que no lo ha hecho konomi. ahora si, AL SEGUNDO CAPITULOOOOOOOOOOOO escrito por

NADA A CAMBIADO o si?

Una tarde común en seigaku (como ha pasado tiempo, ryoma es ahora el capitan, momo y kaoru siguen, mientras que el resto del equipo esta en la superior (una especie de post grado o algo así ((denle chancee a mi y a mi imaginación))) y he aquí el dialogo

-Sumire, sadaharu, crees poder encargarte unos momentos

-ocurre algo entrenadora momo

-si, se supone que sakuno pasaría por Fukuoka (en que prefectura esta seigaku,  
dejémosle en Fukuoka)

-Ah, y piensa ir a recogerla

-Nya, la nieta de la entrenadora, hace tanto que no la vemos

-zzzzzzzzz, ustedes no deben estar aquí, dijo refiriéndose al gatito y al prodigio (ese es mi kaoru, y mi eiji y mi fuji y mi tzuka y mi oishi y momo...y bueno, todos son míos MUAJhajahaja pero por sobre todosRYOMA)

-una sonrisa fue el gesto que recibió kaoru por parte de syusuke (babas y más babas)

: SI, sakuno regresa hoy y se suponía que tenia que haberla recogido hace...DOS HORAS, por dios, estoy mas que retrasada

SI, ya me di cuenta  
Todo voltean a ver a la dueña de la dulce y melodiosa voz que acababan de escuchar (ni que lo hubiera dicho cantando)

- que linda recibida no abuela  
-ah, nnU, sakuno, has llegado tu sola  
-¬¬, que cruel abuela, ya no soy tan despistada  
-NYAAAAAaaaa, que mona estas sakura  
-eiji, mi nieta no se llam...

El rostro de sakuno cambio de expresión, ahora reflejaba venganza, claro, que ninguno de los ahí presentes se dio cuenta

nn, ahhhhhhhhh, hola momoshiro, dijo sakuno refiriendose a eiji  
-Sakura, yo soy momoshiro  
No,nn, tu eres Kaoru nn  
-zzzzz, confunde pero no insultes  
- Como digas inui nn  
- tal vez el tiempo borro nuestra huella en sus recuerdos dijo un muy melodramático syusuke  
- Claro EIJIKUN  
- BUAAA, sakura han no nos recuerda dijo el verdadero eiji

- Venir hasta acá fue real mete innecesario, dijo sakuno mientras volvía a cargar su maleta, abuela., te veo en casa

Justo mientras sakuno iba saliendo cierto capitán estaba entrando, sakuno paso de largo ignorando completamente a Ryoma quien se sorprendió un poco con la actitud de la chica ya que había esta escuchando la conversación (¿me pregunto por que uu?)

-T-T, he sido olvidado, dijo eiji mientras era consolado por cierto prodigio que claro lo hacia solo para seguirle la corriente

Mas bien fue venganza  
Todos: venganza?

Si, error de ustedes claro, afirmo la entrenadora, a sakuno siempre le molesto se confundida, comparada y peor aun ignorada y en este caso...olvidada, solo que antes no lo demostraba, en verdad que ha cambiado

echizen, has caminado frente a ...  
Sakuno, dijo sumire  
- Eso, caminaste frente a ella y no fuiste capaz de saludarla  
mada mada dane (mucho mucho te falta, traducción a un español mas españolisado: aun te falta mucho)

Ryoma: entrenadora  
Sumire: dime ryoma  
Ryoma: ryoma

lectores: buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, chiste agrio ahodoll: perdon, lo que en realidad pasofue...

entrenadora  
dime ryoma  
- que ha pasado con el equipo alemán que vendrá a evaluarnos  
- ya hemos aceptado, ese seria una buena forma de conocer que tipo de oponentes nos tocará enfrentar en el torneo, por que me imagino que ese equipo ha clasificado para el torneo verdad'  
- si  
- sadaharu, tienes datos del equipo retador  
según mis datos se trata de una academia alemana llamada Harbor  
- harbor, jamás había escuchado hablar de ella ( que abuela!1, y me pregunto, donde se supone que cree que su nieta ESTUBO TODO ESTE TIEMPO)  
- si, por alguna extraña razón los dos últimos años no se presentaron a ningún campeonato internacional, solo participaban y ganaban con todos los puntos dentro de Alemania y también han sido solicitados para torneos mucho mas serios pero tal parece que se dan el lujo de rechazarlos  
- Alemania, tal vez sakuno sepa algo, después de todo ella ha progresado mucho en el tennis según su entrenador, ella debe estar mas familiarizada con esos equipo  
- y cuando se supone que es el encuentro  
- llamamos para confirmar y el equipo vendría justo hoy, no les causara problemas ya que este torneo se realizara en Japón

- EH, ósea que no viajaremos este año  
- tranquilo eiji, ya será el próximo

- eso no responde mi pregunta, cuando específicamente será el partido (entiendan a la entrenadora, es su deber hacer que su equipo quede bien internacionalmente)  
- pues, será maña en el parque shunjikawa a las ocho en las canchas a-b detrás de la segunda puerta entrada y recepción del campus deportivo del parque  
- ¬¬a eso llamo yo especificar

--------------mientras tanto, sakuno aprovecho para saludar a sus queridísimos horio y tomoka----------------------------

te extrañamos mucho  
has cambiado mucho ryuzaki  
deja de decirle ryuzaki, dile sakuno, sakuno.chan o solo saku  
yo no soy tan confianzudo, además respeto mucho a sakuno  
yo no veo problema en que mi querido amigo horio me llame por mi nombre nn  
u/u esta bien, tratare ryu... perdón, sakuno  
mira, hiciste poner rojito a horio

ACLARACION: sakuno había crecido, su cabello lucia suelto con dos pequeñas trenzas de cada lado o sea cuatro pero chiquitas es decir que igual tenia cabello suelto (de las trencitas que se hacen cuando te vas a la playa o ala piscina nnU) era delgada, un poca más alta que antes y definitivamente envidiable, ya saben no de esas flacuchas que parecen palos de escoba y tampoco lucia sobre desarrolla, lucia como toda chica de 15 debía lucir, con sus ya formadas pero no tantas curvas, lo normal, lo que le daba la apariencia de una dulce chica-niña que encantaba a todo aquel que la miraba, es más justo mientras sakuno conversaba con sus extrañados amigos, un montos de chicos de la superior estaban reunidos de mirones ante la "chica nueva"

-por cierto sakuno, tu regreso, no estaba planeado cierto  
-no, el equipo de tenis de mi actual colegio ha retado a varios de Japón para hacer una especie de evaluación  
-no querrás decir, para que TU la hagas, dijo horio  
-uuU, si, pero es bueno saber que confían plenamente en mi, ESO ME HACE ESPECIAL, dijo sakuno con una actitud alegre y fogosa que dejo desconcertados a sus amigos que tal parece no conocían ese aspecto de la chica

(Que quede claro, sakuno confía plenamente en tomoka y en horio y son los únicos al tanto de su situación como Ángel, Ayudante del entrenador y Capitana del equipo de tennis femenil de Harbor, y otras cosas más que luego le iré diciendo)

-CIERTO, dijo tomoka recuperando automáticamente el titulo de la chica exageradamente gritona, Dime sakuno, todos los titulares de Harbor son tan lindos como me los dijiste por teléfono  
Tomoka deja de molestar a sakuno...espera,.ryus. digo sakuno, tu le...le...  
-NO, dijo sakuno, ella me llamo y me obligo a decirle cada detalle de cada jugador del equipo uuU, me tubo así por un mes completo, no dejaba de llamar, llegue a tener problemas por que parece que tomoka no sabia lo que es DIFERENCIA DE HORARIO y me despertaba a la madrugada (no estoy segura cuanta diferencia de horario hay entre Japón y Alemania y me da presa ir a averiguar así que imaginemos que yo controlo el tiempo y que en Japón era de día y en Alemania noche uu)  
- si, ya me imaginaba ¬¬, aun estando a millones de kilómetro lejos eres capas de causar problemas no tomoka  
- Horio no molestes o le diré a sakuno lo del accidente que tuviste en el invierno  
- que accidente  
- pues veras...

Ryoma estaba observando la amena conversación que tenia la recién llegada con sus queridos amigos, se preguntaba así mismo como alguien podía entregarse tanto a sus amigos, no, esos solo era para engañarse a si mismo por que lo que en verdad se preguntaba era ¿Cómo pudo ignorarlo hace un rato, generalmente la chicas lo siguen con la mirada al verlo pasar, el tenia bien en claro que ella también era así, igual que las demás, que tan solo con una mirada seria derretida y caería a sus pies pero no, ni si quiera se detuvo sonrojarse (si claro) no que no le haya visto por que se fijo perfectamente como cruzo miradas y luego se fue como si nada, que mas daba, esa presa ya había caído dijo para si mismo el príncipe del tennis que ni se imaginaba que un ángel tenia mejor jerarquía que un príncipe

CONTINUARA...

sigue bajando

sigue bajando

sigue bajando

sigue bajando

Muajajajajaj los asuste no, me avisan que les pareció este dizque susto que intente darle, PUES NO, voy a seguir escribiendo, por lo menos una hojita más, uhhh

Sakuno, que desde hace rato se había percatado d la mirada de cierto capitán susurro algo que solo sus amigos puediron escuchar, lo que llamo la atención del príncipe y mas aun, le intereso saber hacia donde se dirigía a la nieta de su entrenadora

- A quien buscas ryoma? nn dijo sakuno que apareció misteriosamente por atrás del chico provocando un pequeño brinco a causa de la impresión o mas bien el susto que este se llevo  
- a..ano  
- si querías hablar conmigo solo tenias que decírmelo, no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas sabe nn  
- yo escucho lo que se me da la gana  
- nn, que bien  
- los pasillos son de todo y yo voy...  
-a donde te lleve el viento?  
-...  
- eso era una broma ¬¬, que falta humor y gracia

RYOMA, cariño te estuve buscando

-si, dijo ryoma mientras agarraba y besaba descaradamente y en frente de sakuno a una chica que dizque tenia 15, ya saben la chica que dice siempre ósea y que no tiene nada en el cerebro pero que aun así es popular y que muchas veces y este caso no era la excepción, son consideradas fáciles y el ultimo en darse cuenta es el novio

-y Que paso con sayuri, dijo akuno refiriendose a la PRIMERA novia del chico  
- osea, ryoma ahora esta conmigo, ademas sayuri, ukio, akane, mamako, Susana y el resto no tienen comparación conmigo, cierto amor  
-El...resto

pues veras, dijo horio, ryoma cambia de novia como de ropa interior  
- pues al menos el cambia, dijo divertida tomoka  
- oo, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado  
imaginarte que cosa, dijo serio ryoma  
- nada, no soy quien para juzgarte y mucho menos para decirte que eres un chico indeciso y que así no llegara a nada y que vivirás una vida sin control y llena d cosas pasajeras que estoy segura llegaras a comprender en tu vejes, de seguro...no soy nadie para decirte ese tipo de cosas   
Ryoma solo levanto la cejaen una señal que ni el mismo comprendia, luego vio como se alejaba con sus amigoy luego la vio darse vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo hacia el

-Sabes donde esta la abuela  
-donde estaba hace un rato  
-gracias, y salio corriendo

Que chica para mas rar, me callo muy bien peo eso no le quita lo rara  
-mas bien...(interesante, dijo para el principe)  
- mas bien que amor  
-nada, me recuerdas tu nombre  
-soy Yui  
Yui, las cosas no están funcionando  
- ryoma, no adelantes las cosas, déjame terminar mi semana como la mas popular y luego haces lo que quieras ya

si, esa era la triste realidad, todas querian algo co ryoma pero el solo salia con las del circulo social mas poderoso, con todas y con cada una de ellas, el tiempomaximo era una semana

ABUELA  
Sakuno, creí que nos veríamos en casa  
-ah, es que me olvidaba, el enfrentamiento que harbor realizara con seigaku sera a las diez y no a las ocho como se había quedado  
- y tu como sabes..  
-error, mió, me confundí con los usos horarios (dolly controlando el tiempo de nuevo, no que mientras era de dia era de noche, y ahora salgo con solo dos horas de diferencia, ba, que importa)  
- es..ta bien, no vas a saludar

-AHHHH, hola tzuka-exsempai  
-hai  
-nn, buno, mañana en el mismo lugar y a la nueva hora, ya me voy  
hizo una reverencia ante ambos y se fue

uhhhhhhhhhhh, que pasara en el enfrentamiento, veremos por fin a la otra manada de galanes , las novias de ryoma son tan &$/&($ como aparece en mi fic, algún día dejare de hacerles preguntas innecesarias, no se pierda el próximo capitulo para hacer que la aventura DIGIEVOLUCIONE y asi decir juntas LIBERATEEEEE

WAAA, a mí si me gusto como me quedo, y a la que diga que no, será bien recibido ese comentario, claro que de ahí en adelante no me verán continuándolo por que de seguro m ya e habré tirado de una ventana...  
y ahora, verán mas fics míos poblando el paraíso ff, claro eso si me animo, todo de THE PRINCE OF TENNIS  
abajo el YAoi, no, en serio aquí me gusta por que no hay mucho yaoi y n es que le tenga nada en contra, simplemente no lo leo, muy arrepentida me encuentro con el cap lemon de ayúdame que ahora no se si agrade o decepcione así que me gustaría que me avisen según eso lo continuo uuU, ese no es mi estilo  
Bueno. Recordándoles que mi nombre es Dolly y mi apellido Valverde, me despido haciendo y escribiendo cosas innecesario


	3. Chapter 3

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
HARBOR**

En el capitulo anterior: paso... algo (no me hagan caso)

CAPITULO III: Nuestra Sakuno

El esperado día ha llegado, todo seigaku o por lo menos todo el equipo de tenis incluyendo principiantes y club de fans asistirían al partido acordado con los desconocidos jugadores alemanes que evaluarían al mejor equipo nivel estudiantil de tenis de todo Japón, según parecía, HARBOR, era el mejor de Alemania por eso todos supusieron que seria un partido interesante excepto los clubes de fans de los distintos titulares que solo iban a ver a sus amores imposiblemente eternos jugar otro partido mas

- Entrenadora, el equipo alemán lleva ya 1 hora con 37 minutos y 19 segundos de retraso, si este no fuera un partido de evaluación para ellos ya habrían perdido  
- de seguro que se perdieron, además no deben estar muy familiarizados con el idioma y eso les debió haber complicado mucho las cosas

-cállate momo  
-tzzzzzzzzz kaoru  
-mada mada dane ¬¬ ryoma

- mejor que vallan a dar una vuelta, en cuanto todos lleguen yo los mando a buscar  
- Que suerte, ya me estaba dando hambre  
- tu siempre tan glotón no momo  
- ¬¬ pero si tu también te mueres de hambre kikumaru  
-no me digas kikumaru

-Perdon por la demora

Todos voltean a la entrada de la cancha, era Sakuno que lucia muy agitada, tras de ella parecía que venían corriendo un par de sujetos, encabezando (la carrera) estaban dos sujetos, uno de cabello largo y negro (kouga) y otro de cabellos castaños (kiba), seguidos por tres sujetos de menor edad uno rubio, uno de cabellos negros azulados y otro con el cabello castaño ( Takeru "TK", Eriol y Syaoran), después venían unos sujetos que no parecían haber venido corriendo, uno de cabellos de puntas, el otro con apariencia frágil y otro que venia leyendo un libro (Killua, Yuki y Setsu)

- Yo les gane, dijo sakuno dándose vuelta y sonriendo ampliamente hacia lo que todas las chicas cerca del lugar llamaron "ángeles caídos"

-Si, pero eso fue por que tengo un tobillo torcido dijo kouga

- no mientas, perdiste limpiamente, era de esperarse, tarde o temprano sakuno iba a superar tu limite de velocidad menciono cierto rubio de ojos verde (tk)

- si, ya lo había previsto dijo el sujeto de lentes y cabellos negros azulados (eriol)

- otra de tus visiones no? esta vez era syaoran el que hablaba

- podrías dejar ese libro en paz ahora era el príncipe de Harbor (yuki)

- cállate que me desconcentras ese era setsu

- cállense todos, ya estamos atrasados con mas de una hora menciono el tipo con los pelos de punta (killua)

- hm ese era kiba

Muy bien, todos guarden silencio, les dije que no le dieran el mapa a yuki dijo apareciendo de la nada un sujeto super alto de aspecto maquiavélico , Sakuno, es aquí

-Hai nn

-Me perdí de algo querida nieta

- nn, si, y mucho

- sakuno-chan, por que has venido con nuestros enemigos  
- eji, no exageres

- oo, nn, es que, soy yo quien los evaluara mientras juegan contra ellos

Sadaharu ya había perdido el tiempo y ya llevaba como 5 hojas llenas de apuntes en su fiel e inseparable cuaderno

Bueno, sakuno quedas encargada, y como segundo al mando...no, solo sakuno, espero que no pierdan, vendré a las ocho

- Que clase de entrenador te crees que eres, mira que dejar a tu equipo asi como asi Kouga

- nunca he estado en ninguno de sus entrenamientos, peor en sus partidos, que les hace pensar que me quedare a ver como evalúan a este equipo de quinta arucard

- este, entrenador, decía sakuno con una gran gota en la cabeza mientras veía a todos los e Seigaku que no tenían una buena cara que digamos

- Encárgate ryusaki, y si terminan antes de lo previsto asegúrense de estar aquí a las ocho, vendré a llevarlos al hotel

- hai

arucard comienza a desaparecer por el horizonte

- - sakuno, hay algo que quieras decirle a tu abuela

- si

- y bien

- da tu mejor esfuerzo obasan, Harbor no perderá ante seigaku (muy animada)

- nnU, no me refería a eso

- gomen, es que como no me acordaba bien del lugar usamos el mapa que nos habían dado, yuki, digo Souma-kun estuvo guiándonos y al parecer nos perdimos, luego kouga y kiba comenzaron a discutir, setsu se perdió por prestar mas atención a su libro y eriol se había adelantado por que el ahora tenia el mapa y nos dejo votados, syaoran y yo anduvimos perdidos por mas de media hora y luego nos encontramos con tk y killua que estaban siguiendo a Kouga y a Kiba, luego eriol estaba tomando un te helado y choca con tk y ambos se empapan y tuvimos que ir a una lavandería, luego a yuki le dio hambre y como el nunca pide nada y no molesta mucho fuimos a comprar bolitas de pulpo y todos comimos y la ultima bolita salio volando y nos pusimos a seguirla luego sin darnos cuanta estábamos cerca de las canchas y sin darnos cuenta otra vez, estábamos en una carera y el que llegaba primero decidía el castigo para Sigaku, digo para el equipo perdedor y esa es toda la historia, bueno la resumí, si quieres te la explico de nuevo

- Podrías repetirla, me quede en la parte de las bolitas de pulpo, dijo sadaharu que al parecer estaba anotando todo en su libreta

- no, mejor comencemos el partido

LA verdad todo el equipo de tenis estaba sorprendido, desde cuando aquella niñita de trenzas hablaba, no es estuviera muda solo que era siempre muy callada, y era mejor así por que antes siempre tartamudeaba y eso era tierno pero a la vez desesperante y mírenla ahora, era todo un sueño, ella sola se había encargado de hacer llegar mas espectadores, o al menos esa era la impresión que daban lo sujetos que al parecer habían comenzado a tomarle varias fotos a sakuno incluyendo a shiba que hace un rato le había dicho que se lanzara como modelo, sakuno agradeció el cumplido lo que hizo mas raro aun por que ella es o mejor dicho era de sonrojarse por tonterías

- bien, los primero en ser evaluados serán oishi y eiji-kun, ambos siguen siendo el golden pair cierto?

- Nya, entonces si nos recuerdas

- hai, nn, lo de la otra vez fue pura broma, bien, entonces jugaran contra kiba y kouga

- ¡por que tienes que decir contra quienes debemos jugar, dijo cierta serpiente en un tono que sonó mas bien una altanería que una pregunta

- Por que yo estoy al mando, ¬¬, además la abuela no ha conseguido volver en si desde hace un buen rato

Sumire: ...

- bueno, que sea rápido, vallan a la cancha de la derecha

- No te preocupes, acabaremos en menos de 5 minitos dijo kouga guiñándole un ojo

- date prisa y no te alteres ese era kiba

dime, por que has seleccionado específicamente a esos jugadores, dijo sadaharu, es acaso por algo en especial

- hai, nn, me pareció buena idea que el golden pair de seigaku compitiese contra el Wolf Pair de Harbor

WOLF PAIR?¨? Todos

- si, así es como les llaman, son los mejores jugadores de dobles en toda Alemania, y que mejor oponentes para ellos que los mejores en dobles de Japon

-ya veo, decía sadaharu mientras seguía tomando apuntes en su libreta

- LISTO, dijo kouga

- hai,

que, ya termino

Todos los de seigaku se sorprenden al ver al duo de oro tirados en el suelo y a los otros dos como si nada y lo peor de todo, ninguno pudo ver exactamente que fue lo que habían hecho para ganarles

- sadaharu estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, tzuka mostraba una cara de preocupación (total mente nueva para el), ryoma solo apretaba con fuerza su raqueta esperando su hora de jugar

- Golden Pair de Seigaku, les doy un 0.2 en desempeño, un 2.3 en desempeño y un 3.1 en técnicas, lo que les deja con un 5.6 de 15 puntos, los felicito, ha sido el puntaje mas alto hasta ahora decía sakuno mientras también anotaba algo en su libreta solo que la de sakuno era mas bonita, mas bien era una agenda no como la de sadaharu

- nani, dijo tzuka

- - ahora syusuke fuji contra...haber, quien quiere jugar contra el, dijo sakuno mientras señalaba a fuji

-seria un placer complacerla hime, dijo , en eso todas las chicas dan un fuerte suspiro y se ponen como locas ante tanta belleza

- nn, bien, da lo mejor de ti

- descuida no sera necesario, solo calentare un poco

Ahora si las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, por lo menos para seigaku, es decir que tan buenos podian ser, oishi y eiji aun no terminaban de levantarse y slir de la cancha en la que estaban, todo era tan confuso en esos momentos

- Para recuperar el tiempo que perdimos haremos dos partidos a la vez, te parece abuela?

-...

- supuse que dirias eso, bien el segundo grupo en jugar seran: kawamura contra killua

- hai, déjamelo a mi

Sakuno chan, ya termine yuki

- tan rápido, m..., seigaku se ha descuidado mucho desde que me fui, creí que darían juegos mas interesantes, decía sakuno mientras anotaba en su libreta, Syusuke fuji tiene un 6.4, ahora el segundo juego de dobles serán: takeshi momoshiro y echizen ryoma contra... lee Syaoran y Hiragizawa Eriol

- no era necesario decir nuestros apellidos eriol

- lo se pero así se escucha mas seria la cosa no? sakuno

Ya acabe, dale un cero killua

- no es así como se evalúa killua-kun, haber...Kawamura Takashi tienes un 3.2, y para terminar setsu jugara contra tzuka, te párese nn

- no puede ser después, ya voy por el epilogo del libro setsu

- no-o, es eso o te toca compartir cuarto con killua

- ni loco ¬¬, (cogiendo su raqueta), empecemos

juego momo-Ryoma vs Syao-Eriol+ (uuU, me sonó yaoi ¡!que asco!)

el juego parecía ir igual pero no si comparabas el estado físico, Ryoma momo estaban agotados mientras shaoran y eriol parecían ni si quiera haber comenzado a jugar, ambos permanecían casi inmóviles, ni si quiera parecían estar jugando

-+

-suficiente, dijo sakuno, momo y ryoma tienen un 5.7

- no puedes interrumpir un partido, ni siquiera hemos terminado dijo furioso ryoma

- yo estoy al mando y digo cuando terminamos

- ryoma déjalo, además ya no podíamos seguir mas momo

- yo no pienso perder solo por que tu lo dice, refiriéndose a sakuno

- Por lo mismo, seguirías jugando hasta que tu cuerpo estuviese totalmente agotado, además no has perdido es dolo una evaluación sakuno

- cállate! y diles que sigan jugando

En eso una pelota va rozando la cara de ryoma, claro que no lo lastimo, solo paso muy cerca, ryoma giro y...

- no levantes el tono ante Sakuno dijo cierto castaño que ahora estaba mas furioso que el mismo ryoma

Todo harbor o tras sakuno mandan do miradas de amenaza hacia ryoma

- uuU, por so no quería hacerte jugar Ryoma, sabia que provocabas problemas pero esto ya es el colmo

- Setsu, ya ganaste

- hai

- cuanto le pones, no vi el partido por que cierta persona me entretuvo

- no te perdiste de nada, ponle un 7.5

- okis, ahora solo falta kaoru y le toca contra takeru

Piensas que dejare las cosas así nada mas, yo quiero seguir jugando

- Pues te aguantas hasta las prácticas, ahora necesitamos terminar esto lo más pronto posible ¬¬

- ya termine sakuno chan

- Kaoru Kaidoh tienes un 4.3

-Arucard, ya terminaron

- hai

- hubo algun problema

- no

- cuales son los resultados, dame el general si es posible

- Claro, Seigaku, Equipo colegial de japon ha sido evaluado hoy día por Harbor, instituto Alemán y ha obtenido los siguientes resultados: 26.3 del 75 de posibilidades que tenían de ingresar a la etapa de evaluación

- quien te causo problemas Sakuno chan dijo arucard con una gran sonrisa  
- ¬¬, por que

- Echizen Ryoma, asi era como lo llamaste no, dijo tk

- bien, eso los deja con solo el 0.3 perdiendo el 26 por culpa de el rebelde que tiene en su equipo SEIGAKU

- no-o, yo evaluó, tu apruebas recuerdas arucard

- si tu quieres

- hai, además ya tienen mas de 15, así que podremos entrenarlo no?

- Entonces les has ayudado

- bueno... uu hai

- y ustedes también

- ella nos pidió, dijeron todos causando a sakuno

- YA veo, entonces...

- oo, chismosos, uu gomen nee, arucard, pero japon tiene posibilidades, prometo hacer que mejoren lo juro

- como quieras, pero eso ya no va por mi responsabilidad

- Descuide hable con Amon el director, y ha apoyado mi propuesta (si, es Amon, el de Witch hunter Robin nn)

- si él lo ha aprobado no hay problema

seigaku´s reaction+

sumire: muy bien, que es todo sto

- - nn, a, pues veras, arucard no cree que seigaku sea capas de avanzar a este nuevo torneo, incluso harbor no asistió durante dos años por no estar preparado y cree que solo por que han ganado un par de partidos no son capaces o lo suficientemente buenos, yo en cambio le dije que si recibían el entrenamiento adecuado podrían pasar, el torneo local que esta apunto de realizarse no es mas que un paño para que el verdadero torneo se realice, en el solo asistirán los dos primeros lugares, normalmente irían seigaku y fudomine pero ninguno esta lo suficientemente preparado

Shaoran: por eso sakuno va a ayudarlos para que su daño físico y psicológico sea el mínimo

Kouga: nosotros lógicamente seremos el primer lugar y el único equipo capacitado

Eriol: es por eso que pensamos que si otro equipo tiene que participar en aquel torneo, debe estar preparado

Tk: sakuno propuso a seigaku como candidato

Setsu: será ella quien les entrene en un lapso de dos meses más o menos

Killua: claro que después del torneo el entrenamiento seguirá para que puedan estar verdaderamente listos para el verdadero desafió

Kiba: así que no se quejen por el trato que les damos, sinceramente en verdad se lo merecen

Yuki: deberían estar agradecidos por sakuno, de no ser por ella no habríamos aceptado ayudarles

Sakuno: uuU, no eran necesarios tantos detalles

Arucard: si no quieren nuestra ayuda entenderemos

Sadaharu: en comparación con ellos aun nos falta mucho, es difícil de admitir pero si un equipo como harbor se preocupa por aquel torneo

Arucard: solo di si aceptan o no

Sumire: es solo que esto nos ha tomado por sorpresa, y yo que pensaba aceptar aquel viaje por que pensaba que seigaku estaba más que listo para el torneo

Arucard: su presencia no es necesaria, si desea descansar adelante, debido a su edad no deberíamos quejarnos es mas usted ya no debería seguir entrenado a..

Sakuno: entrenador, ella es mi abuela

Arucard: a- si

Sakuno: uu, hai

Arucard: perdón querida señora, no sabia que era familiar de sakuno, en verdad, si necesita algo, dinero, un spa, lo que sea no deje de avisarme

Sakuno: no exagere entrenador o/o

Ryoma solo podía concentrase en hacer que su sangre hirviese, ese sujeto, aquel tipo lo había desafiado y no solo eso, todos ellos, que había en ellos, sakuno, su sakuno parecía ser esencial para ellos, lo mas importante que a el le quedaba, lo que el rechazo pero siempre considero de su propiedad, ahora...tenia compartirlo, no, el no es de compartir, mucho menos a sakuno, para admitir algo así debía considerar sumamente importante a sakuno, en verdad la amaba, si fuese así, por que la rechazo, eso era algo que ni el mismo se había respondido todo este tiempo

Continuara

este capitulo no quedo como me hubiese gustado, la idea en si se cumplió, aclarar lo que voy a hacer a partir de ahora, Como sea, espero que lo hayan apreciado es parte esencial de la historia y si lo que se están diciendo a ustedes mismas es: esta historia ya se hecho a perder, quítense eso de la cabeza por que este fic se viene con todo

en el próximo capitulo

Descanso en una cabaña  
Confesiones a mitad de la noche  
Sakuno ya tiene a quien amar  
Sakuno duda que ryoma sea capaz de amar y selo dice directamente  
Ryoma esta decidido, si no tiene a sakuno por las buenas sera por las mala

uuU creo que me pase en lo ultimo, espero que no lo malinterpreten, como sea, el proxim9o capitulo se titulara "Sasuke. El regreso de un amor"

si sasuke de naruto, ahí explicare lo del ángel y el demonio de tenis, espero que esto les llame el interés por mi fic y que no dejen de leerlo (T-T no quiero ser olvidada) se me cuidan y dejen comentarios ehh

se despide ahodoll (saludos a todas por que creo que son solo chicas las fans de POT (ryoma) no?)


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke. El regreso de un amor"

Sakuno: alguien recuerda la dirección de la cabaña dirigiéndose al equipo de harbor Sadaharu: cabaña?  
Sakuno: si, nn, Harbor nos ha financiado un lugar vacacional Sadaharu: si se preparan para un torneo importante como es que tienen tiempo para ese tipo de cosas?  
Sakuno: uu la verdad….

Sasuke: HARbOR no necesita entrenar

Todos voltean y se encuentran con un sujeto de aspecto lúgubre que se acercaba a paso lento y despreocupado

TK: genial, ¬¬ el capitán a regresado Ryoma: capitán?  
Syaoran: si, el es nuestro capitán Sasuke: no des tantas explicaciones li!  
Eriol: tranquilo Uchiha, si sigues asi Sakuno ya no te querrá y yo me quedare con ella Sasuke: silencio hiragisawa, SAKUNO!

Sakuno nnU, di….dime nn Sasuke¿Los has ayudado?  
Sakuno; uu, un poquito casi nada Sasuke: y se puede saber por que?  
Ryoma: …..

Sasuke y Ryoma se miraron, mejor dicho intentaron matarse con la mirada

Sakuno: Ya es hora de irnos.  
Sumire: tu recamara esta lista, dime donde dejaste tus cosas para pasar por ellas Sakuno: nn es que…  
Syaoran: harbor esta hospedándonos en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí, si gusta puede ir para confirmar que las habitaciones son todas separadas Sumire: estas segura, por que…  
Sasuke: que insistente, Sakuno¿Quién es la anciana?  
Sakuno: nn abuela, nos vemos mañana, ten esta es la dirección, mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, el lugar es un poco lejos, espero que ese no sea un problema Sumire: un poco lejos, sakuno, es fuera de la ciudad dijo mientras leia la dirección Sakuno: si, seria conveniente que todos vinieran directamente con nosotros y se quedaran una temporada, creo que seria mas cómodo que tener que viajar todos los días Tk: nn, si, asi tendremos mas compañía

Sadaharu: ………, bien, lo discutiremos, mañana les daremos una respuesta y…  
Kiba: la respuesta es para hoy, mañana salimos a las 6:35 Arucard: sakuno, sasuke, quedan encargados del grupo, ire a confirmar la estadia en la cabaña, Kouga y kiba, cuiden de los menores pero sigan ordenes de los que encargue entendido?  
Sakuno-kiba-kouga: hai Syusuke: ns disculpan un momento Harbor group: asienten con la cabeza

reunion seigaku tenis club  
Syusuke: no les parece extraño todo esto Eiji: si, o.o la nieta de la entrenadora a cambiado bastante oo Syusuke: si, pero no me refería a eso Sadaharu: sea lo que sea, seria conveniente ver la manera en la que entrenan Momoshiro: acaso no se dieron cuenta, hace unos minutos nos tataron como principiantes Kaoru: .  
Tezuka: aceptaremos, es la única forma de averiguar de que se trata todo esto Ryoma: no pienso dejar que me "entrenen"  
Oishi: es eso o fracasar en el torneo Syusuke: ellos se veían preocupados por los demás equipos seleccionados, eso quiere decir que habrán oponentes mas fuertes que ellos Ryoma: mas fuertes.  
Sadaharu: no perdemos nada intentándolo

Sakuno: ya terminaron Eriol: hablen mas bajito Setsu: estamos escuchando cada palabra de sus comentarios de desconfianza Sasuke: cinco minutos y nos vamos dijo mientras se alejaba Sakuno: sasuke-kun, a donde va?  
Ryoma: (sasuke-kun?) ryoma se percato de cuanto cariño y respeto usaba sakuno al decir el nombre de sasuke, eso le molesto mucho. En esos momentos comenzó a recordar que antes, cada vez que el se acercaba a ella o ella decía su nombre, se sonrojaba y hablaba con dificultad, ahora, prácticamente lo ignora Sasuke: si quieres puedes acompañarme Eriol: lo sabia, el capitán no es de perder tiempo, ya a comenzado a hacer proposiciones indecorosas Sakuno: o.o erio-kun!  
Syaoran: ignóralo sakuno-chanlo dijo mientas ahorcaba a su compañero

Ryoma se molestaba cada vez mas, cual de todos ellos era su verdadero rival, acaso todos estaban tras sakuno, eso lo molestaba, ya que el siempre tubo un trato "especial" hacia esa niña, ya sea ayudándola en el tenis o tomándole mas atención que a las demás chicas, que acaso no era obvio, pero entonces, por que la rechazo

Sadaharu: hemos aceptado, pero tendran que aclararnos algunas cosas Setsu: que sea mañana, ya tenemos que regresar al hotel Sumire: sakuno, segura que no quieres venir conmigo Sakuno: yo si quiro, nada me gustaria mas que dormir en mi antigua habitaron pero.  
Sasuke: ve si quieres Sakuno: oo een serio Sasuke: si Yuki: sakuno-chan es la unica capaz de hacer que el capitán cambien de idea no?  
Killua: si, en Alemania el mismo ordeno que se mantuviera alejada de sus conocidos cuando viniéramos Ryoma: (le ordeno¿acaso son)  
Sakuno: Bien, entonces los esperamos a la salida de nuestro hotel, sean puntuales, un bus vendrá a recogernos nn Sasuke: un bus, creí que iríamos a la Terminal.  
Sakuno: es cortesía de yuki-kun, pensamos que así seria mas cómodo el viaje, en especial ahora que somos mas nn Syusuke: entonces, hasta mañana Ryoma: ¬¬ Syusuke se disponía a despedirse de sakuno pero muchas miradas se dirigieron a el y sasuke se apresuro y puso su brazo frente a sakuno mandándola hacia atrás donde fue rodeada por todo el equipo de harbor, los miembros de seigaku se sorprendieron mucho por el "trabajo en equipo" que hacían los de harbor para mantener alejada a sakuno de cualquier extraño, recuerden que ellos no saben casi nada de los de seigaku o.o

Sakuno: o.o e..eso no era necesario Syaoran: nn, perdón, es la costumbre Ryoma: costumbre Sakuno: nnU entonces hasta mañana Tk: nn, gomen nasai sakuno-chan Sakuno: no hay problema

Seigaku se quedo atónito ante la reacción protectora que acabaron de presenciar, vieron como se alejaban y tomaban taxis diferentes, y lo que llamo mas la atención, ver como discutían por quien iba en el mismo taxi que sakuno y mas aun, la manera en la que lo resolvieron, sakuno se fue aparte con sasuke, el capitán, acaso había algo entre ellos?

NoTA: ya me aburrí de escribir fics uu, sigo sin inspiración, o.o asi que no se si me esta quedando bien, igual voy a continuar, pero solo por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer uuU

a la siguiente mañana

Poco a poco iban llegando los miembros de seigaku, los últimos fueron momoshiro y ryoma que habían quedado en venir juntos, mejor dicho, se aseguraron de ser regañados juntos por su típica "impuntualidad"

Sasuke¿cual de todos es el capitán?  
Tezuka: soy yo…  
Sasuke: no piensas corregir la actitud de los que no cumplieron con la hora prevista Tezuka: no lo veo necesario Sasuke: es por eso que su nivel esta tan bajo, antes de tomar una raqueta y comenzar a jugar tenis, deben aprender a seguir órdenes, todo tiene un orden, un limite y para todas las cosas hay normas y reglas, espero no tener problemas con eso durante el viaje Sakuno: No apoyo su teoría capitán, cada quien tiene su manera de hacer las cosas Sasuke: no los justifiques!  
Sakuno: no lo hago… además, de no ser por que syaoran fue a despertarle, tambien se abria atrasado ¬¬ Syaoran: yo de usted mejor me callaba dirigiendose a sasuke Tk: sakuno siempre tiene la razón Kouga: miren, los buses están legando! (son 2 o.o)

Tk: muy bien, hora de decidir quien va alado de sakuno Sakuno: nnU Ryoma: )  
Eriol: no es necesario dar tantas vueltas al asunto, seré yo quien valla con sakuno Syaoran: lo siento, pero me toca a mi Kiba: se equivocan , es mi turno Sakuno: o.o, kiba-kun? (Ahodoll: o.o kiba también)  
Syusuke: perdón que me entrometa, pero ustedes la han disfrutado estos últimos dos años, lo correcto seria que uno de nosotros vaya con ella Eiji: me postulo Momoshiro: yo también, claro ¬¬ si a echizen no le molesta Ryoma: mada mada dane Setsu: genial, mas competencia ¬¬ Sadaharu: interesante mientras anotaba todos los detalles en su libreta Sakuno???????? (sentada en una esquina escuchando música desde su reproductor )  
Tezuka: veo que tu también tienes problemas con la disciplina de tu equipo Sasuke: Sakuno¿Dónde esta arucard? (ignorando a tezuka)  
Sakuno: salio temprano, dijo que nos alcanzaba en la cabaña

Yuki: se decidira por sorteo, primero sortearemos en que bus vamos, luego, solo a el grupo que le toco ir con sakuno disputaran su compañía¿estan todos de acuerdo?  
Todos: anotando sus nombres en papelitos SI!

Y los buses quedaron asi:

Bus 1 Syaoran, Eiji, Syusuke , Sakuno, Sasuke, Ryoma, momoshiro, tk, Kouga

Bus2

Eriol, Killua, tezuka, Kiba, Yuki, kawamura, setsu , oishi, sadaharu,

Todos estaban reunidos viendo los papelitos tirados en el piso mientras discutian por ir en el bus1, sakuno seguía sentada en una esquina, ryoma se recostó en una pared justo a lado de ella y sasuke se sentó en el piso también cerca de ella (eso merece una foto )

Eiji: sakuno-chan, me a tocado ir contigo!  
Sakuno: nn Syusuke: yo tambien ire con ustedes (sonrisa maquiavélica) Momoshiro: tu tambien, ¬¬ echizen!  
Ryoma: -  
Sasuke: ya nos podemos ir?  
Tk: aun falta sortear quien se sienta junto a sakuno nn Sakuno: o.o Syaoran: creo que elegir por ella seria muy descortes de nuestra parte, Tk: estoy de acuerdo, que sakuno elija!  
Syaoran: Sakuno-chan¿Con cual de nosotros te gustaria ir?  
Tk-Eiji: o.o Ryoma- Sasuke: ¬¬ Momoshiro-Syusuke- Kouga- Syaoran: nn?  
Sakuno: oo, con quien?  
Eiji: si, tienes que elegir Eriol: se que no estoy en ese grupo, pero tal vez a sakuno-chan le gustaria mas ir conmigo, no, sakuno-chan, que dices?  
Yuki: tenemos media hora de retraso, lo mejor seria irnos ahora mismo¿no creen?

GRUPO 2 Setsu: leyendo un libro Kiba-Killua: jugando poker Sadaharu: anotando todo Oishi: leyendo lo que anota sadaharu Eriol: siendo matado por tk y eiji Tezuka-yuki: preocupados por la "salida" de ambos grupos

Sakuno: que tal si voy sola nn Grupo1: mirada acecina Sakuno uuU mejor no…..

que viaje les describo o.o, bus1 o bus 2? que sea bus 1 Se han visto fruits basket, recuerdan cuando momiji lleva a thoru a las aguas termales, asi son los asientos en estos buses, van dando la espalda a la ventana y en el centro va una especie de mesa, tambien tiene baño y un espacio para los refrigerios nn (no se si escribí bien los nombre uu gomen)

BUS1:

Este era el orden, espero que me entiendan nn

sillon1 Sasuke-sakuno-ryoma-syaoran fin sillo1  
mesa   
sillon2 Tk, eiji, momoshiro, kouga fin sillon2

Sakuno: cuanto falta?  
Sasuke: no se

Eiji: cuanto falta?  
Syusuke: nn, no se

Tk: cuanto falta?  
Sakuno: o.o, no se

Momoshiro ¬¬, cuanto falta Ryoma: …  
Momoshiro: dije¿ cuanto falta?

Sasuke: BASTA DE JUEGUITOS ESTUPIDOS,  
Sakuno: puedes hacer callar a los de harbor, uu, pero no creo que tegas autoridad sobre seigaku Syusuke: nn, gracias sakuno-chan Momoshiro: pobre capitan, esta bajo las ordenes de la linda sakuno Sasuke: (llevando a sakuo a otro compartimiento) no vuelvas a contradecirme!

Ryoma miro molesto la manera en como uchiha trataba a sakuno, ahora se hacia mas confuso saber si eran novios, amigos o rivales?

Syaoram: amor pastuso, asi es como le dicen no?  
Tk: nn, si, tienes razon Ryoma no entendian a que se referian, pero cuiando escucho la palabra "amor" su disgusto fue tan grande que destrozo la lata de Ponta que estaba bebiendo, que por cierto, aun tenia Ponta uu

Momoshiro: ECHIZEn, mira, me has manchado el uniforme¿ahora quien lo lavara, tu?  
Ryoma:….mada (apretando mas la lata) MaDa (haciendola un vulto de aluminio) DANE!  
TODOS:o.o

:CONTINUARA

Ahodoll : y que tal va, esta vez me estoy esforzando por hacer capítulos largo, este va dedicado a Tsu Asakura que me ayudo mucho hace…. (uu pensando oo) hace.,. dos días creo, o fue ayer o.o bueno, este capitulo va para ella nn

NOTA!  
Esto para todas las fans del yaoi, Entiendo que les guste ese tipo de fics, es mas, respeto los "gustos" de los demás, me cuesta comprender por que ponen "muerte al ryosaku", "muerte a sakuno" y cosas así pero "muerte a ahodoll, o.o eso si ya no me gusta, uu, y este comentario va en especial a la persona que me mando un virus a mi mail o.o, si, me mandaron un virus, pero para su mala suerte la persona que lo hizo no es el único hacker capas de manejar ese tipo de virus, y yo se lo reenvié, y será activado sin necesidad de que abra el archivo, solo que el que yo le mande uno que no hace daño, solo da mensajes de advertencia sobre que su computador se va a formatear, nn, pero es solo eso, un aviso, o sea que es una broma, y miren que le estoy avisando n para que no sufra pensando que todos sus preciados archivos se borraran Yo no hice nada malo, fue el o ella la que intento destruir mi preciado sistema, aunque me alegro de no ser la única capaz de modificar ese tipo de "archivos" nn, aun que sigo sin entender la frase "muerte a ahodoll", o.o, asi que ya no me la manden uu, sea quien sea ….

Saludos a todas las que SI me apoyan y no me desean la muerte o.o, uu espero poder actualizar pronto todos los demas fics, uu, y si no lo hago (y espero que no pase)sera por que mi preciado pc se habra podrido por culpa de un virus T.T

Mensaje de suplica y ruego de paz para el mundo… nn (nnU)  
Mandar virus a otras personas es malo y tambien desearle la muerte, o.o asi que ya no lo hagan uu por favor si? nn …chau 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** pot no me pertenece, tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que estoy metiendole a este fic ( apedido de las lectoras metere mas y mas y mas y mas ), asi que no me maten (por ahora) por lo menos hasta que termine el fic n.n

**Ahodoll: **estoy pensando en que parte me queden ¿me esperan mientras reviso, ……………………..ah! ya me revise, n.n, ahora continuemos, pero antes dedico este capitulo a: Cherry, para que vea que yo no me olvido de ella, T.T por que ya ni me escribe (snif, snif, ((sonido del moco)) guacatela!  
También dedico este fic a las fans de Uchihita, que aunque no lo crean son muchas, (uuU creo que leen el fic mas por el que por el RyoSaku)

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Harbor **

**CAP¿: Llegada**

Ryoma no podía creerlo, la pequeña niña de largas trenzas había cambiado, y no solo eso, aquel sujeto (.) la trataba….., era difícil definir esa "relación" pero a el le molestaba…… y le molestaba mucho

Ye hemos llegado dijo muy animado el joven takeru del instituto superior harbor

Todos comenzaron a bajar de los buses, la descripción de la situación

Tezuka y Setsu discutían sobre un libro "davinci code"   
Oishi intentaba controlar a eiji, que le había pedido permiso al conductor para que le dejase jugar un ratito al chofer (eiji bonito n.n te quiedo mucho eiji)  
syusuke se divertía viendo como kouga y killu peleaban en todo el sentido de la palabra  
inui anotaba todo lo que veia, pero era tanto lo que tenia que anotar que Eriol se ofreció a ayudarlo, Sadaharu también anoto eso uuU

**Nota urgente de la autora:** oo, mi mami acaba de darme algo rico de comer, he estado comiendo eso desde que comencé a escribir, T.T y hasta ahora me vienen a decir que son intestinos de vaca T.T que mala que es mi mami XD y lo peor, o.o , me gusto mucho, T.T taba rico (guacatela, la boca me sabe dentífrico), es que me fui a lavar los dientes nnU, Continúen leyendo….

kaoru se había quedado dormido (debajo de un arbolito)  
kiba hizo lo mismo solo que el se durmió arriba de ese árbol nnU  
Yuki le ayudaba a kawamura a bajar los equipos (raquetas, pelotas, etc..) de ambos equipos n.n  
Tk también quería "manejar" el enorme bus, complicándole mas la situación a oishi uuU  
azoran y sasuke le hacían guardia a Sakuno, que por alguna extraña razón, leía muy entretenidamente unos papeles que la tenían en shock de lectura desde hace un buen rato  
ryoma miraba a sakuno disimuladamente  
momo le decía a ryoma que no sabia disimular y…..  
arucard acababa de llegar con…. (suspenso)

Están todos listos- dijo arucard acercándose al lugar de los hechos uuU  
Hai, dijo igual de frió ryoma, pero su voz se escucho rara, se escucho junto con otra, pero ¿Quién aparte de el se escucharía así de frió y despreocupado, vaya sorpresa, era sasuke el que había respondido junto con el…

-como sea, miren, el es el encargado del lugar, también es el administrador del centro deportivo y a su vez es el encargado de las canchas de tenis, solo vine a decirles eso, espero que sea suficiente, si necesitan algo me llaman  
Dicho esto se sube a la limosina y le lanza un celular a sakuno  
Ahí están todos los números necesarios saku-chan

-hai, dijo sakuno agarrando el celular SIN dejar de leer (o.o)

Veo que me tocara trabajar con un grupo muy numeroso, ben, comenzare por presentarme…

RYOMA, todos dirigieron la mirada a la extraña que acababa de gritar, digo llegar (menos sakuno que volteo pero no miro por que seguia leyendo), era Yui, la actual novia de ryoma (aparece e el cap2 en el paraíso , y en el 1 para la bajaba de una lujosa limosina, con dos enormes maletas, vestia un vestido nada propio para la ocasión, tenia puesto su I pod y en su mano llevaba su celular (niña bobita rica y…bobita uu, )

-yui, dijo extrañado ryoma al ver a su novia?

-Amor! (Lanzándose a Ryoma)(Miradas de todos sobré ryoma, menos sakuno que seguía leyendo), la entrenadora viejita dijo que estarías aquí, mi papi me mando con su chofer…

-para que has venido hasta acá

- pasaremos todo este tiempo juntos, ¿Qué no estas feliz?

-Disculpen, dijo la persona dueña del lugar, encargado de la cabaña y administrador de las canchas que desde hace un rato intentaba presentarse…

-Lo siento, hola (dándole la mano, para que la besara oO), soy yui, novia de ryoma echizen, el tenista juvenil mas famoso de todo Japón

-ooU, si, yo soy Kenshin Himura, encargado del lugar, gusto en conocerte

- Echizen, 5 vueltas a las cabañas … y dile a tu novia que no estorbe mucho

- como que no estorbe, quien se ha creído ese

-Vas a saigaku al igual que nosotros no? dijo eiji un poquito así o.oU

- Si, lindo eiji n.n (n/ahodoll: mátenla!)

- el es nuestro capitán, tezuka kunimitsu, recuerdas o.oU

- o.o, no, que el capitán no era ryoma…..

- si, pero tezuka es el capital de seigaku…(recuerdan la aclaración del primer cap (2ddo, para el paraíso), o.oU, por que yo no)

-No interrumpan, echizen, kunimitsu, controlen a la loca y al pelirrojo ese era sasuke y su carácter de (aquí solo yo parezco el capitán)

-Bien, como les iba a decir ¬¬, son tantos que usaran en total cuatro cabañas…., es decir dos áreas ya que cada área ocupa dos cabañas, entienden explicación de ken (n.n)

- hai (al parecer solo sasuke prestaba la debida atención, uu)

-- y como veo que solo tu me estas prestando atención, te encargo a ti de esto (le da una hoja) aquí estan ya separados los grupos, todos han sido divididos y seleccionados por el entrenador de harbor

- yo no he elegido nada sakuno reaction! 

- se refiere a arucard sasuke

- o.o, ah, oye eres yui no? (kenshin sigue explicándole todo al súper responsable de sasuke)  
- hai

- y que haces aca ¿

- n.n, ah, eres la chica de la otra vez no , sakura, así te llamabas no?

- no, soy sakuno, n.n, y dime……¿te quedaras con nosotros?

- hai, oye ¿Qué tanto lees?

Todos (ambos equipos) se pusieron atentos a la respuesta, claro que unos disimulaban mejor que otros ¬¬

- ah, esto, pues veras, hay una serie de anime que me gusta mucho……

- o.o, en serio..

- sip, pero en esa serie no pasa nada de nada con la pareja con la que se supone que tienen que pasar cosas

- ah, ya se a que serie te refieres!1

- verdad, o.o te entusiasman tanto a esperar capitulo por capitulo para que solo pasen "insinuaciones" de que esa pareja termina o tiene que terminar junta!

- muy cierto, eso es desesperante, y el final, '¿Qué tipo de final es ese, o.o, ah! ¿y que tiene que ver con lo que estas leyendo?

- estos (enseñando la pila de hojas) son fictions, n.n, te ayudan a seguir viviendo bajo la imaginación de muchas autoras y autores, n.n, es algo si como un consuelo…..

CHICAS, se escucho decir a "algunos" de los titulares de ambos equipos, otros solo se reían, y uno que otro seguía atento a la conversación por que ellos también veían esa serie….

Reúnanse se escucho decir de los tres entrenadores (ryoma, sasuke y tezuka) (XD)

-el encargado me ha informado ¬¬ (mirada dedicada a los otros dos capitanes) que nos dividiremos en dos grupos, y esos dos grupos se dividirán en dos sub. grupos, no me importa si no están de acuerdo, arucard ha sido quien nos ha dividido, aun no he revisado en que orden estamos dispersados y conociéndolo de seguro y mezclo a ambos equipos, el capitán de seigaku superior esta pegando el orden en esa pared, no hagan alboroto, irán revisando el lugar que les corresponde uno por uno y así evita……

Demasiado tarde, todos los titulares de ambos equipos se iban lanzado contra tezuka quitándole la hoja, paso de mano en mano, cuatro o tres titulares SALIERON golpeados, el resto se QUEDO a que lo siguieran golpeando…………..(uu: yo y mis intentos de chistes uuU), ambas chicas reían ante la situación, sakuno menos escandalosamente que Yui… y así paso la mañana, rápida pero divertida y a esta autora ya le esta dando sueño, mañana tengo lección de mate y no he estudiado pero solo sigo escribiendo por que tengo que deshacerme del exceso de ideas ……

----------------------------------------------------noche----------------------------------------------------------

sasuke-kun, en donde me toca dormir a mi

Todos sin excepción atendían la respuesta

- te toca en mi cabaña…alado de….

-MENTIRA! A saku-chan le toca conmigo (un chibi eiji aparece cargando a una chi sakuno)

- quitale tus manos de encima (chibi súper tk sale al reacate!)

- yo creo que saku-chan debe ir con los titulares con mas experiencia (brillo en los ojos)

- NYA! cállate syusuke! (Tapándose sus oídos (lindo n/n)

- me refería al grado de madurez (con su sonrisa de: mientras mas sufras menos abriré mis ojos)

- no creen que sakuno debería dormir con los de su misma edad esta vez era momo el que se metia a la "conversación" mientras codeaba a Ryoma que estaba totalmente rojo, aun que no se sabe si del coraje o de la vergüenza (me voy por la primera)

-SAKUNO DORMIRA CONMIGO! esta vez era hiragisawa el que interrumpía!

Syaoran, tk, killua y setsu se encargaron de callarlo….

- pues si quieren sakuno y yo podemos dormir juntas (no se asusten con el juntAs, por que era Yui la que lo decía oO)

- si, eso seria muy cómodo n/n sakuno fue detrás de yui

- n.n, entonces vamos a registrarnos te parece….

- si….

/una hora después/777

-QUE CREEN!

- que Tk y Eiji

- hay una suite inmensa en el hotel, tiene ocho habitaciones y es muy espaciosas

- eso quiere decir que dormiremos todos juntos! (Entusiasmo de Tk)

- no, ¬¬ yo solo les estaba avisando lo que escuche por ahí  
(caída estilo anime por parte de /elijan a los que quieran/)

- uuU asegúrense de dormir temprano, no quiero enterarme de que se quedaron jugando poker ni nada por el estilo ¬¬ (mirando a kouga y kiba)

- hasta mañana sakuno, ya mismo te voy a dar tu besito de las buenas noches (de repente pelotas de tenis de quien sabe donde le comienzan a caer al pobre de Eriol)

- ¬¬ yo no voy a dormir, tengo que revisar los datos que conseguí el otro día para ver que tipo de entrenamiento necesita cada un de ustedes…..

- mas data (mientras anotaba en su libreta), si quieres puedo ayudarte, tengo mas datos de los que parece..

- n.n, si, eso seria muy útil

-NO, por que si sadaharu puede quedarse contigo yo no (chibi eiji llorando)

- n.n, por que tu tienes que dormir (acariciando la cabecita de eiji n.n)

- suficiente cariño por hoy dijo syaoran mientras alejaba a eiji de sakuno

- n.n, no te pongas celoso, si quieres también te sobo la cabeza (dicho y hecho)

Syaoran se sonroja y avergüenza un poco (uu pero bien que lo disfruta) mientras todos (ambos equipos)0 mandan sus miradas de: espera que ella se vaya….

- mada mada dane! saliendo del lugar en el que estaban (o.o)

-AMOR! Espera….

- voy solo Yui, SOLO!

-o.o

/noche/

Increíble mientras seguía anotando has conseguido deducir todo eso con solo ver uno de sus partidos

- no, recuerda que de pequeña siempre los veía jugar, solo que antes no entendía mucho del tema, n.n, por eso se me hizo un poco sencillo alzarlos a todos…

-las bases de este entrenamiento son realmente fuertes!

- ese no es el entrenamiento que les prepare, esas son las practicas de calentamiento rutinarias de harbor…

- ooU, ya veo (anotando mas rápido de lo normal)

- n.n, descuida, se que seigaku puede lograrlo

-….. a que te refieres….  
- aun que no lo creas, los integrantes de harbor que estas conociendo llevan en el club de tenis el mismo tiempo que yo en Alemania, juntos hemos aprendido muchas cosas y sabemos que nos falta mucho aun, por eso creo que seigaku igualara fácilmente a Harbor, es solo cuestión de practica, apuesto que para cuando terminemos serán iguales o incluso mucho mejor que el equipo alemán! n.n

-……

- ya es de madrugada, T.T, me he amanecido despierta de nuevo…, bueno, te veo cuando termine de amanecer, veré si duermo un ratito

- si, …………………………..con que el ángel del tenis…….., espero que ryoma e de cuenta pronto, la diferencia entre ángel, príncipe y demonio es mucha (anotando..) i siquiera mi data me puede ayudar a aproximar las posibilidades que tienen ambos con sakuno (cerrando su libreta )

**:CONTINUARA:**

**Ahodoll:** hola, pensaba hacerla un poquito mas larga pero ni modo, o.o, espero que me manden sus comentarios, sin ellos o me inspiro, es raro, por ahora mi mente esta llena de ideas para las continuaciones de TODOS los fics, incluso para l que no he publicado, uuU, pero justo ahora estoy cargada de deberes, miren que me di tiempo un día antes de una lección para escribir estos dos fics (este y realidad, fantasmas y espíritus), pronto tendrán la continuación de ayúdame, y dearest y quien sabe y de esta también, por que las ideas e sobran, T.T solo que el sueño me gana (2:23 am), hasta mañana o hasta que me lean ¡! Bye!  
:FIC RYOSAKU;: fans del sasusaku (sasuke y sakura) no se preocupen, algo esta preparado n.n:CHAU

Ah! Me olvidaba, perdón por los horrores ortográficos nn

**ULTIMA COSITA nnU: **si quieren que salga algun personaje me avisan (se me estan acabando las los galanes T.T), tambien si quieren pareja para alguno, y tambien si queren que alguno participe mas! ustedes deciden si n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** lastimosamente ninguno de los personajes(todos) que me gustan a continucion me pertenecen T.T , pero el fic si o.o, asi que leanlo!

**n/ahodoll: **hola, les dije que pronto tendrían la actualización de este fic, también tengo la de los demás pero me pareció mas divertido adelantar este XD es que me gusta este fic.., espero que lo disfruten y también espero que me dejen por lo menos un comentario que diga "lo lei" o.o…..

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Harbor**

**Cap?¡: PISCINA!**

Era temprano, demasiado temprano para una joven de apenas dieciséis años que acababa de acostarse a intentar dormir, cuanto había durado, dos horas, eran las cinco de la mañana y la responsabilidad llamo a sakuno que se levanto a preparar lo necesario en las practicas de ambos equipos, por que ahora su trabajo como entrenadora seria doble, no solo estaban los de harbor, ahora debía dirigir las practicas de seigaku….

¿Qué pasa cuando dos equipos disputan a la misma entrenadora?..(eso solo yo lo se XD)

cafetería/desayunos compartidos

Tk n.n Buenos días saku…(demasiado tarde)

Nya, sakuno, buenos días (prácticamente encima de ella)

- buenos dias eiji-kun n.n (miradas fulminantes a eiji por parte de ambos equipos)

- Buenos días Amor! yui asusto a casi todos en la cafetería, también llamo la atención de todos los huéspedes con el atuendo que llevaba puesto (mini-mini falda rosada, blusa blanca, chompa calurosamente innecesaria color rosa, botas y boina negra)

-yui trata de ser menos expresiva, toma asiento y cállate ryoma

- hola sakuno, n.n, dormiste bien, por que no te vi llegar en toda la noche, y crei haber sentido que llegabas a la habitación mas o menos por la madrugada, dime, ¡con quien te desvelaste toda la noche? (lo hizo publico)

-uu, no me desvele, y tampoco llegue tan tarde!

Syaoran y sasuke la miraban interrogantes eso hizo que ryoma supusiera que esta no era la primera vez que lo hacia..

-uu bueno, tal vez si me desvele un poquito, pero fue haciendo las bases del entrenamiento para ambos equipos

-no! eiji seria terrible desperdiciar todo este lugar entrenando, eiji se había lanzado a sakuno mientras le señalaba el lugar donde quería ir..

-la ….piscina?

-no hemos venido a divertirnos sasuke les recuerdo que su rendimiento es pésimo para este torneo, si no se preparan lo suficiente .. –sasuke dijo tk todos se fueron a cambiar….para ir…a la piscina n.n

-Nya!1 yo quiero bañarme con sakuno

- a mi también me gustaría nn, pero los baños están lejos syusuke

-baka syusuke, yo me refería a la piscina ¬¬  
- n.n, no pienso meterme, el agua debe estar muy fría ya que aun es muy temprano

- entonces Eriol que te parece si vamos juntos al yacusi, ahí el agua esta calentita…

La escena se desenvolvió como tenia que desenvolverse, todos le caían encima a todos los que intentaban hacer contacto con sakuno, ella se había alejado y estaba sentada en una silla intentando tomar sol (sakuno llevaba un traje de baño negro pero no se veía por que encima traía puesto un sencillo vestido blanco y su pelo estaba recogido por un prendedor)

Ryoma no había dejado de verla desde que había aparecido, habían muchas chicas en la piscina (llegaron apenas ambos equipos aparecieron) la mayoría de ellas eran hermosas, también mostraban mucho de ellas ya que sus trajes de baño eran demasiado pequeños, pero de todas la que mas llamaba la atención era sakuno, tal vez era la curiosidad por saber que se escondía tras ese delicado vestido que la cubría….

Ryoma se acerco un poco a ella que al parecer se estaba dormida y mientras eiji, eriol y syusuke eran golpeados por sus "comentarios" y mientras oishi, sasuke, syaoran y tezuka intentaban impartir el orden, el la alzo entre sus brazos y sacándola del lugar….

Sakuno estaba despertando, en……..la habitación de ryoma (o.o)

-o/o ryoma kun!

- por fin despiertas, me estuviste esperando casi una hora

Sakuno estaba en la cama de ryoma, el la miraba desde un sillón justo en frente de ella dándose por obvio que la estuvo vigilando mientras dormía…

-m..me que de dormida?

- así parece dijo ryoma mientras se acercaba a la cama y mientras sonreía se acercaba cada vez mas a sakuno causando el primer sonrojo desde su regreso

- y que hago en tu habitación sakuno no tartamudeo al hacer "la pegunta" pero su sonrío aumento haciendo notoria su vergüenza

- no hubiese podido hablar con tigo si todos estaban mirando, además, siempre te están rodeando y queriendo hablar contigo…

-y………………… ¿Qué es lo que me tiene que decir?

-por que cambiaste?

-….

- no vas a responder?.

- no, solo que no esperaba que esa pegunta llegara tan directamente, pensé que por lo menos te tomarías un par de semanas para preguntar, generalmente es lo que todos han hecho hasta ahora, uu

-………

- ryoma, no puedo asegurarte si cambie o no por que ni siquiera yo se cuando lo hice, además, tampoco estoy segura si cambie o si solo estoy mostrando mi verdadera forma de ser.

Ryoma no sabia que decir, sakuno estaba siendo demasiado sincera con el y eso le molestaba ya que el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas protegerla, pero ahora no podría hacerlo ya que ella había cambiado, en cierta forma había crecido, ya no era la niña boba por la que tendría que preocuparse, pero a el le gustaba mas así, le gustaba mas como era antes……………..

- ryoma, o.o, sigues ahí?

Ryoma estaba reaccionando, tenía a sakuno en su habitación, para el solo y que estaba haciendo, desperdiciar el tiempo según el…………

- podrías llevarme hasta mi habitación, n.n, aun no conozco el lugar y..

- sigues perdiéndote, esa es una buena noticia

- buena noticia, o.o, te estas burlando de mi?

-yo jamás haría algo así dijo mientras se acercaba a sakuno haciendo que esta se acostara en la cama quedando el encima de ella de una forma comprometedora y amenazante

- ryoma…., esto es incomodo u/u

- para mi no lo es…..

Ryoma tomo a sakuno de ambas manos llevándolas arriba de ella haciendo cada vez mas comprometedora la situación…, sakuno no hacia nada para resistirse, solo podía mirar fijamente a los ojos de la primera persona que realmente amo…

Ryoma se sorprendió al no haber resistencia por parte de ella y esto le intrigo un poco, no podría hacerle nada "malo" si ella lo veía tan fijamente a los ojos, Esta no era la primera vez de ryoma y por lo general, todas caían rendidas con un simple mirada o una insinuación de su parte, siempre era así fácil, pero no con ella, y eso era por que esta vez habían sentimientos de por medio

Ryoma se dejo caer (encima de sakuno) su cabeza se perdía en los largos cabellos de l joven, ella solo sentía como ryoma inhalaba su perfume, y eso le causo un poco de gracia, el también rió un poco..

-de que te ríes? Pregunto ryoma mientras jugueteaba un poco con sus cabellos (estaban sentados)

- dímelo tu sakuno se acerco a ryoma y comenzó a respirar cerca de su cuello haciendo que el se sonrojase pero también rió…

- vez, n.n, hace unos momentos sentí como si un gatito respirara en mi cuello

Ryoma no podía creerlo, ella era tan adorable, no entendía el por que de su rechazo hace dos años, nadia podía ser tan tonto, pero eso era lo que era el, un completo idiota..

Ryoma atrajo a sakuno hacia su pecho, abrazándola y apegándola cada vez mas hacia el, ella devolvió el abrazo, pero no de la forma que el quería, ya estaba conciente de que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, pero le costaba mucho, al príncipe del tenis le costaba mucho acostumbrarse a los cambios….

-si quieres, puedo ser tu gatita, pero solo por un ratito…..

-ryoma la abrazo con mucha mas fuerza, Sakuno estaba intentando solucionar las cosas, ryoma solo se confundía con aquel sentimiento, el no la quería como amiga, en un principio ella tampoco, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y el tendría que acostumbrase

- serás mi gatita….., todo el tiempo que yo quiera

Sakuno no se atrevía decirle a ryoma que el abrazo se estaba extendiendo, ella sabia que ryoma estaba confundido, también sabia que no amaba a yui, pero no estaba segura si ella lo amaba a el o si el la amaba a ella……, así que solo dejo que el la abrazara todo el tiempo que el viera necesario….

Demasiado tiempo, ya iba a anochecer, que tan cómodos estaban para haberse quedado dormidos desde la mañana hasta el atardecer, eso solo lo sabían ellos, sakuno por su parte tenia una excusa ya que la noche anterior no había conseguido dormir nada, pero ryoma, que diría el…….

lo que paso mientras no estaban, breve descripción de la situación

Tezuka syusuke, has visto ala nieta de la entrenadora  
-no, debe estar con eiji nadando….

oishi: Eiji, llama a sakuno, dile que salga o si no se va a enfermar  
- saku-chan no esta con migo, pregúntale al chico rubio!

Syaoran: tk, llama a sakuno, se va a enfermar si no sale rápido  
-no se, después de que kiba me lanzo la perdí de vista, creo que estaba tomando sol

Syusuke: eiji, tu la invitaste a la piscina no?  
-si, T.T pero dijo que e agua estaba fría

Eriol: se habrá metido al yacusi?  
Syaoran: no lo creo, y que tal en la piscina onda?

Oishi: esa es la de avanzados no?  
Tezuka: ella sabia nadar no?

ooU

tezuka: COMIENZEN A BUSCAR; USTEDES POR EL LADO DRECHO Y NOSOTROS POR EL IZQUIERDO YA!

habitaciónde ryoma

Sakuno estaba despertando pero no habría sus ojos, ryoma le estaba acariciando la cabeza, estaba jugando con sus cabellos, era una escena muy tierna pero.. ¿Qué sentía ella?

Hace dos años atrás de seguro y ya estaría en el hospital (paro cardiaco), pero ahora….ryoma ¿Qué era ryoma, ¿Qué sentía ella por el, seguía pensando que era lindo, también tenia bien en claro que era inteligente, alto, apuesto y un sin fin de cosas mas, pero no era como antes, ya no se sonrojaba ni tarareaba al hablar, seria que ya no lo quería, ¿tanto había cambiado, ahora no sabia que era lo que realmente sentía por el

Sakuno sintió como su alma salía de su cuerpo, ryoma estaba besando su frente y la atraía mas hacia el, estaba abusando de su condición, se suponía que ella estaba dormida no, con solo fingir que despertaba bastaría para pararlo, pero no o hizo…….. (buena elección)

Ryoma la estaba besando, el primer beso de sakuno fue dado por su primer amor, aun que ahora no sabia si lo seguía mando o no, estaba claro que ella lo amo, y eso le bastaba…. Por ahora….

piscina grandeexpertos+

Syaoran: eriol, la encontraste?  
no, y ya estoy…cansado dijo erio, mientras salía de la piscina

-descuida, ahora es i turno syaoran se sumergió a seguir buscando

Kenshin: busque en todas las instalaciones, les pedía a los empleados que hicieran lo mismo y ninguno ha logrado dar con ella  
Sasuke: y los salvavidas  
-lo siento, se suponía que solo estarían ustedes en el lugar y que solo vendrían a entrenar, no sabia que algo como esto pasaría, la piscina de expertos de este centro es demasiado grande tanto de longitud como de fondo…  
-eso ya lo sabemos!

syusuke: nada pr aquí saliendo a respirar un poco  
Eiji: T.T sakuno s ahogo!

Tezuka: ya fui a las diferentes canchas y no encontré nada,

Oishi: que haces sadaharu, no nos estas ayudando a buscar!

Sadaharu: que o se dan cuenta  
Kouga: explícate ahora mismo!

-Ella no aparece, ryoma no esta, ambos desaparecieron juntos ¿alguna otra pista?

Sasuke: Echizen!

habitación de ryoma

-ya despertaste

-n.n hai (cree que no me di cuenta ¬¬ aprovechado)

- te llevo a tu habitación! no fue una pregunta, ryoma llevo a sakuno cargando hasta su habitación, como recién casados

- ryoma, puedo caminar sabes o/o

- te devuelvo como te traje, esas son las normas de un buen secuestrador!

- me gustaría seguir conversando con tigo, pero creo que todos querrán saber donde estoy

- lo se, no es bueno que me vean en tu habitación (recordando lo que le paso a eiji, syusuke, eriol y Tk)

Sakuno se despidió con un dulce beso en la mejilla ryoma sonrió para ella y se marcho sin decir nada mas

de vueltaala habitación de ryoma (mi lugar favorito n.n)

Sasuke: Echizen, abre, se que estas adentro!

Tezuka: echizen abre la puerta!

-ya va, ryoma abre la fuerte y TODOS entran

Donde la tienes tk buscando en todas parte

Sadaharu anotando cualquier anomalía

Kouga, buscando ¿olores?

¬ ¬ sakuno no esta acá

syaoran: no te creo buscando debajo de la cama

convencidos ¬¬

-o¨chibi, donde la escondes (chibi eiji buscando en todos los cajones, sacando la ropa y desordenando todo)

ya intentaron buscarla en su habitación ¬¬

o.oU, en….su habitación?

Sasuke: nos crees idiotas, fue el primer lugar que revisamos………..¿verdad?

Syaoran: o.oU yo…, yo no revise ahí  
Harbor: uuU

tk: pero uno de los de seigaku de seguro y lo hizo verdad?

Tezuka: pues ooU

Seigaku n.nU

Minutos de silencio……………………..(funeral )

Sasuke, el encargado de revisar si sakuno estaba o no en su habitación, comprobó que dormía placidamente en su cama, con pijamas y todo

asi que aquí estabas arropándola baka, nos tenias preocupados…… saliendo de la habitación

sala

Todos: - - U

Sasuke: esta durmiendo

Hubo silencio general

Syaoran: creí que hiragisawa revisaría!

yo,¬¬ tu quedaste en hacerlo

Setsu: son todos unos idiotas

Tk: también te incluyes ¬¬

Momoshiro: si eiji no me hubiera hecho ayudarle a buscarla en la piscina yo la hubiera buscado en su habitación uuU

Kaoru: PZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, idiota

Momo: tu eres el idiota, ¿ a quien se le ocurre buscarla por las afueras? ¿Qué haría sakuno en plena carretera? Mamushi! ¬¬

Kaoru: pues por lo menos hice algo útil (mirando a syusuke)

- no me veas así nn (llamas negras rodean a syusuke)

El silencio se apodera de nuevo de todos…………………………..

siguiente dia+

sakuno: Buenos días!1

Todos: - -, mnn,…………..

que les pasa, están todos……., o.o están enfermos?

-no te preocupes saku-chan n.n cof, cof (el sonido de la tos nnU)

-sakuno! eiji me siento feo, todo me da vueltas

- uu, gomen, es por mi culpa, Tk me contó todo anoche uu

syaoran: anoche ¬¬

Tk: n.n, yo pasaba por ahí ….. y decidí ir a visitar a sakuno nnU

Sakuno: eiji! (eiji se había caído encima de sakuno), esta ardiendo en fiebre ¡!

Kenshin: llamare a un doctor!

eiji reaction

- veo todo……………………..rosado…………….. o.o SAKUNO!

- n.n, ya te has despertado n.n, nos has preocupado mucho

Todos, absolutamente todos estaban en la enorme habitación de eiji (unos recostados en la pared, otros sentados, momo , kaoru y tk en los videojuegos, setsu leyendo, tezuka mirando la mínima ruptura del orden, sadaharu revisando apuntes, syusuke así nn, ryoma cerca de sakuno, sasuke cerca de ryoma (vigilándolo) kawamura lejos de las raquetas, oishi cerca de su amigo de dobles y bla..bkla..bla)

-sakuno T.T me siento muy mal abrazando a sakuno

- nn, por eso todos estamos aquí para ver en que te podemos ayudar verdad

- ….si…… general

-o.o, mira, e estoy abrazando y no me pegan! N.n, entonces aprovecho chibi eiji se hizo chibi eiji gatito y se acurruco en las piernas de sakuno (n.n)

syaoran: ¬¬ cuanto mas o menos dura un resfriado


	7. Chapter 7

**n/ahodoll:** que creen, estoy actualizando este fic XD, n.n insúltenme, péguenme, hagan lo que quieran, jamás cambiare (ya lo intente u.uU y lo intentaron) disfruten el fic y difundan el arte de amar el amor de esta pareja (Lema del RyoSakuFans) n.n, ahora lean, ah, Fans del SasuSaku, disfruten este cap, o.o, noi, mejor no las ilusiono, por que no se si "eso" pase en este o en el siguiente cap, u.uU, n.n mejor lean……..

**FanFic dedicado a:** Adriana-sempai y Tsu Asakura y Cereshita y a todas las que me pidieron que actualizara T.T al final explico mi ausencia.

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
HARBOR**

**cap¿:** Duro entrenamiento, ¿Sakura?

Dos días habían pasado, harbor y seigaku ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de cada uno de los integrantes del otro equipo, aun así , dos de ellos no se soportaban….

Tezuka: echizen!  
Eiji: mi cabeza T.T (mucho ruido)

Sasuke: trata de comportarte, que no habías dicho que eras el "palo" de seigaku?  
Ryoma: dije pilar!  
Sasuke: da lo mismo  
Ryoma: cállate Uchiha!  
Sasuke: cállate tu echizen

Syusuke: exactamente que paso esta vez?  
Oishi: no se, últimamente comienzan a discutir de la nada  
Syusuke: y donde esta Sakuno?  
Oishi: si supiera hace rato ya la habría traído para que los controlase

Kiba: es cierto, no he visto a Sakuno desde la mañana  
Killua: tampoco he visto a los que siempre andan peleando  
Kiba: el capitán Sasuke y Echizen?  
Killua: no, me refiero al del pañuelo y el de los pelos parados

Eiji: es cierto, momo y Kaoru desaparecieron después del desayuno

Syaoran: deben estar con ella  
Eriol: eso explicaría su extraña desaparición

Eiji: que envidia, yo también quiero estar a solas con Sakuno  
Syusuke: y para que sakuno iría con esos dos

Sasuke: es parte del entrenamiento  
Kouga: es cierto, n.n había olvidado como fue nuestro primer día con Sakuno a cargo  
Tk: no me hagas recordarlo …  
Syaoran: pero se acostumbraron no?  
Setsu: y muy rápido  
Tk: pues con alguien tan linda como ella era difícil no acostumbrarse

Sadaharu: exactamente que tipo de entrenamiento les esta dando a momoshiro y a kaoru?  
Syaoran: uno muy especial  
Eiji: nya!  
Syaoran: Sakuno analizo cada uno de sus defectos en el partido que tuvimos la primera vez, de acuerdo a eso ella ira formando las parejas de dobles y los sencillos  
Eriol: cuando te dijo todo eso ¿ ¬¬  
Syaoran: por que la pregunta? ¬¬

Kiba: sea como sea, no creo que lleguen hasta el atardecer  
Syusuke: pero si son las 11:oo am  
Killua: por lo mismo, y si no quieren quedar entre los primeros como esos dos mas les vale que se pongan a entrenar

Tezuka: los primeros?  
Setsu: en otras palabras los que necesitan mas preparación  
Syusuke: n.n entonces los últimos serán los primeros, a eso te refieres no?  
Tezuka: ya veo…. ¿A dónde van ellos? (killua, kouga y kiba)  
Syaoran: es que n.nU a ellos les toco ser los primeros……..  
Tk: es cierto, o.o deberíamos estar entrenando no?  
Syaoran: aun no, debemos confiar en que sakuno nos consiga buenos oponentes para prepáranos días antes del torneo  
Tezuka: ………………………… ya veo…

Eiji: n.n  
Syusuke: sakuno confía en nosotros verdad?  
Oishi: n.n no debemos defraudarla  
Kawamura: si

……………………………………………………………………………….  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..  
……………………………….el tenis aburre…………………………………………………………..  
…………………………yo también esperaba mas ryosaku XP……………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
…………………………………………………………………………

La tibia y calida noche…..  
Una mirada gatuna veía con intensidad a la luna mientras descansaba con tranquilidad recostado en la entrada de su cabaña, XD, mucha poesía, lo que en realidad sucedía era que ryoma estaba celoso y a la vez preocupado por que su querida Sakuno no regresaba, a pesar de que todos dijeron que estaba bien el no confiaba en nadie, había salido ya tres veces a buscarla y no supo dar con ella

Momoshiro: agua, denme agua, estoy tan sediento que tomaría incluso el jugo de Sadaharu….  
Ryoma: _(parándose y buscando a alguien)_ momoshiro, o.o vienes solo?  
- agua! _(arrastrándose para entrar)_  
- donde esta Sakuno?  
- agua!  
- que me digas donde se ha quedado!1  
- agua!  
- ¬¬ iré a buscarla….  
- agua…..

…………………………………….  
……………………………….………………………

Sakuno: las invitaciones han llegado,  
Sasuke: las traes contigo  
-no, pe…pero si quieres puedo ir a verlas  
- no es necesarios…..  
- sasuke-kun, sakura también ha sido invitada….  
- eso no tiene por que preocuparte  
- y no lo estoy, n.n sakura me agrada, ¬¬ a ti no?  
- u.u no  
- u.u (suspiro), las invitaciones que recibí, no han sido dos  
- nani?  
- he recibido tres invitaciones, y una es para Ryoma  
- ok ù.ú  
- gomen nasai sasuke-kun,_ -dijo mientras se paraba para bajar (del techo)_- hace frio y no quiero resfriarme, además mañana me toca prepara a los demás  
- si, hasta mañana  
- hai…………………………..

- con que Haruna sakura……………

……………………………………………….  
………………………. puntos……………………………….  
…………………………………………………………….

Nadie te la cree sasuke _–hablaba para si sakuno quien caminaba sola por los alrededores-_, u.u, además ella ya me contó todo u.u

Hablando sola, sakuno _–un joven de ojos gato hizo notar su presencia, tomando por sorpresa a la joven con su muy usual tono seductor………._

-ah, ryoma-kun, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, y… o.o por que te acercas asi, o.oU ryoma…. Pasa algo?

El joven de mirada ambarina la había acorralado entre un roble y su codo izquierdo que reposaba en el árbol haciendo que sus rostros coincidieran en cercanía…

- yo soy quien debería preguntarte eso ryusaki, creí que ya éramos amigos  
- y lo somos, o.oU ayer no estabas así, ryoma.-kun, que te pasa?  
- ayer te tuve cerca todo el día, en cambio hoy no te he podido ver hasta ahora  
- ……..  
- justifica eso mis actos?

Echizen se estaba acercando demasiado en terreno "ocupado", y con demasiado me refiero a DEMASIADO

- ryoma, que haces _–intento alejar la mano de su acompañante que ahora pretendía subir por su corta falda- _  
- nada que no sea justificado  
- ù.ú, suficiente  
- no lo creo…..  
- dije que basta!  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PLAF!))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nadie sabia que había pasado, pero a la mañana siguiente sakuno amaneció con un humor de perros y al príncipe del tennis le toco esconder la marca en su cara con sus rebeldes cabellos

Syaoran: o.o ¿Quién pregunta?  
Eriol: o.oU yo no….

Tezuka y Sasuke entraron muy pero muy serios, ambos les dirigieron miradas a los sub. capitanes de sus respectivos equipos y junto a sakuno, salieron sin pronunciar una sola palabra

…………………………………………………………

Así como se fueron, volvieron, solo que esta vez no estaban tan serios como antes

Sakuno: hemos decidido apresurar nuestra estancia aquí, hoy entrenaremos todos juntos  
Yui: entrenar, pero ryoma y yo apenas y hemos tenido tiempo para estar juntos  
Sakuno: ya veo (debió ser por eso) descuida, tu y echizen pueden tomarse la tarde libvr4e, el resto deberá quedarse para mejorar sus técnicas  
Sasuke: ya escucharon  
Syaoran: exacto, hemos escuchado, no es necesario que nos lo repitas  
Tezuka: ustedes también  
Eiji: hai!  
Syusuke: n.n

Ryoma: Objeción!  
Syaoran: echizen, ¬¬ esto no es una corte  
Ryoma: por que no puedo ir con ustedes!  
Sakuno: de que puedes, puedes, o.o, pero creí que tu y yui merecían tiempo juntos –acercándose a su oído- además asi podrás desahogarte

**:CONTINUARA:**

Gomen, fic corto, pero es eso o dejar sin continuar el resto de ficas, T.T gomen nasai

Notas respecto a mi demora:  
Perdón por mi ausencia (si es que alguien la noto) pero este tiempo me dedique a pensar en muchas cosas, la primera fue: "no me beneficia en nada seguir haciendo fics" o "tengo que dedicarme mas a lo que he dejado a tras" además estuve ocupada consiguiéndome las nuevas canciones de ayumi, por que en cuanto a musik estaba siendo reprimida por los fics (me dedique a escribir) igual paso con mis estudios, lo que me llevo a pensar que había bajado al tope mis notas, se creen si les digo que incluso las canciones de ayu me parecían vacías u.uU, y justo cuando estuve por borra todos mis fics (borre 2 XD) escuche ladies night de ayumi y se me ocurrió una idea para un fic, al día siguiente dictaron los puestos y me di cuenta de que en vez de bajar mis notas las había subido y7 rtambien subi de puesto por periodo, por que por quinquemestre quede igual T.T, y luego me puse como loca a practicar diseños y me quedaron re chidos (gane en una Web a mejor screen saber) y razone: todo va bien, o.o de que me quejo, u.u pero igual , tendré que seguir ausente por un par de tiempo más, u.uU por que ahora tengo más responsabilidades (de lunes a viernes me quedare en ajedrez y los sábados me toca laboratorio de programación) o.o lo raro es que estoy feliz XD, nn. Ya no las aburro más, solo necesitaba desahogarme, n.n gracias a las que me extrañaron y no se olviden de dejar comentario…..


End file.
